This application is to add a Neuroimaging Core to the Indiana Alzheimer's Disease Center (ADC). The new IU Center for Neuroimaging and the evolution and needs of scientific projects related to the ADC makes this an ideal time. Several driving themes guide the proposed core including the importance of imaging as an in- vivo window to neuropathological processes that aids detection during preclinical stages and as a biomarker for treatment response. The integration of imaging and genetics is an important new transdisciplinary direct- ion with great promise for assessing candidate genes and discovery of new molecular mechanisms. There is also great potential for translational imaging research with common methodology across clinical studies and animal models. New collaborative teams and educational opportunities are also critical. The overarching goal is to support advanced neuroimaging technology and scientific collaboration for clinical and translational research studies within the Indiana ADC and to serve as a regional resource to the research community. Specific Aims: (I) Provide standardized, state-of-the-art structural, functional and molecular neuroimaging acquisition and analysis protocols for ADC-affiliated research programs and beyond;(II) Support research in the ADC, ID Center for Aging, and related programs that currently employs or could benefit from advanced neuroimaging;(III) Expand and support research using imaging tools to study neurodegenerative disease mechanisms and treatments;and (IV) Provide educational opportunities in neuroimaging and genetics of AD and other degenerative disorders to scientists at all career stages from undergraduates to faculty. The core will expand the scientific value of outstanding research programs on campus as well as contribute to several national initiatives on dementia including ADNI. Examples of ADC related projects that will greatly benefit from the proposed core include multiple family studies of hereditary dementias and related transgenic animal models developed by ADC investigators, the Indianapolis African-American Health and Aging Cohort, several MCI related R01 projects, and programs of the Center for Aging. This Core will foster the development of research employing brain imaging that will create important new knowledge regarding dementia. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Alzheimer's disease is a highly prevalent aging-related brain disorder with tremendous cost to patients, family members, society and the economy. Neuroscience research on the mechanisms that cause AD and other dementias is essential for the development of effective treatments and ultimately for prevention. Advanced brain imaging can greatly facilitate this research which is highly important for public health.